veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?
The End of Silliness? is the eleventh episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released November 24, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS and May 23, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, and in November 9, 2004 on DVD. It is the second of several sing-along videos. In the previous episode, Archibald Asparagus has canceled "Silly Songs with Larry" and replaced it with "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt", prompting Larry the Cucumber to drown his sorrows in Jimmy's ice cream parlor (modeled on Edward Hopper's famous 1942 painting Nighthawks). This video features the two new Silly Songs since the release of Very Silly Songs! and includes the previously unreleased Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", which was later in 2001 music video compilation The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and in the 2007 cartoon compilation God Made You Special!. It also includes a selection of other songs from the previously released VeggieTales episodes. This episode takes places after the events of Madame Blueberry. Plot It is a rainy night in the city at Jimmy's ice cream parlor. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates, while Larry the Cucumber, who is in the state of sadness ever since Archibald Asparagus cancelled "Silly Songs with Larry", has been drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes, which give him a terrible ice cream headache. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Larry messed up while performing "The Song of the Cebú", Larry suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Jimmy's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Larry and had no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the VeggieTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Jimmy has been able to snap Larry out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he really had him worried there for a minute and asks him if he's okay. Larry replies that he's okay. Jimmy then asks Larry if he can get him anything, but Larry says that he doesn't need anything. Jimmy then asks Larry if he wants to talk about it, before Larry then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Jimmy confirms that it works, before Larry tells Jimmy to press G7, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song of the Cebú", when it got messed up. Jimmy pushes G7 on the jukebox like Larry says, which is "The Song of the Cebú" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"). After the song ends, Jimmy laughs, but stops when he sees Larry glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Larry messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Larry says that it wasn't his fault and that they got his slides mixed up at Photo Hut. Jimmy tries to assure Larry that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enter the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Promised Land" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"), "Good Morning, George" (from "Rack, Shack and Benny"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Blueberry"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Larry is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just To S-M-I-L-E" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Larry feels. Jimmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Walking" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"), "Big Things Too!" (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"), and "Stuffmart Rap" (from "Madame Blueberry"). After "Stuffmart Rap" ends, Jimmy laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Larry is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Larry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Larry is surprised when he sees that Archibald has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Archibald then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Larry and Larry copies him and brings up "His Cheeseburger", to which Larry gives off a Big "NO!". After "His Cheeseburger" ends, Jimmy is both shocked and appalled that Archibald would do something like that to Larry, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Archibald tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Archibald then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Archibald takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 167,512 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Silly Songs with Larry" be brought back and that Archibald should forgive and forget the "The Song of the Cebú" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and someone in Moose Lake Children's Museum. Archibald then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of silliness, but actually that silliness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Larry, Jimmy, and Lovey look down to see if he's okay. Archibald then picks himself up, before telling Larry to try not to be too silly. Larry is overjoyed that he got his Silly Songs back, before he puts one of his silly songs into the jukebox, which then plays the brand new Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps". Characters * Larry the Cucumber * Archibald Asparagus * Jimmy Gourd * Lovely Asparagus * Scallions * Phil Winklestien * Junior Asparagus * Bob the Tomato * Pa Grape * Pregnant Cat * Henry the Penguin * Ted the Bear Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Song of the Cebú * The Promise Land * Good Morning George * The Thankfulness Song * Keep Walking * Big Things, Too * Stuff-Mart Suite * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Home media * It was first released November 24th, 1998 by Word Entertainment on VHS. On May 23rd, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS. In November 9th, 2004 by Sony Wonder on DVD. Fun Facts Explanations * This episode is based on "The Song of the Cebú" incident that happened in Josh and the Big Wall!. * A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. * A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. Trivia * This is the first episode to use rain effects. * This marks the no last appearance of Lovely to date. * This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NO!". * The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but they declined it. * The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebu song. * There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. * The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!". However, the DVD release retained the original "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. * At the end of the 2000 reprint, it should've included the trailer for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Remarks * The settings menu shows Larry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. * Larry asks Jimmy if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Larry was there watching them and should have known what happened. * The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. * Although not a goof, there are some shots where Larry's seen without his tooth. Goofs * When Larry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Larry. Inside References * The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Silly Song in the entire series. (See Real-World References) Real World-References * As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. * G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". (See Inside References) * Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. Fast Forward * Jimmy's "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. * In a similar note, Archibald would say "It's all my fault, I'm the one to blame!" again. * Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush. Gallery No More Songs.jpg Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:1993-1999 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1994-1998 Category:1994-1999 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1994-2000 Category:1994-2001 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-1998 Category:1995-1999 Category:1995-2000 Category:1995-2001 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-1998 Category:1996-1999 Category:1996-2000 Category:1996-2001 Category:1996-2002 Category:1996-2003 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-1998 Category:1997-1999 Category:1997-2000 Category:1997-2001 Category:1997-2002 Category:1997-2003 Category:1997-2004 Category:1997-2005 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-1999 Category:1998-2000 Category:1998-2001 Category:1998-2002 Category:1998-2003 Category:1998-2004 Category:1998-2005 Category:1998-2006 Category:1998-2007 Category:1998-2008 Category:1998-2009 Category:1998-2010 Category:1998-2011 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015